


恶灵的魔咒-番外

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: pwp预警龙与他的骑士的快乐生活罢了（x）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	恶灵的魔咒-番外

分级：PWP  
龙德x骑士哈（这是上一个故事的番外）

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我  
——————————————————————————

德拉科最近有点奇怪。  
按理说，和哈利确定关系以后，他应该更常保持人形以便于谈恋爱才对——但他偏不。  
不仅总是维持着笨重的龙身，甚至还有点回避哈利。就像现在，哈利只是百般聊赖地摸了一下龙腹，他就转过身，像是在隐藏什么秘密一样背对着哈利。  
“德拉科，你到底怎么了？”哈利追到他的龙跟前，“你知道我有多想念你的脸吗？还有你那漂亮的金发，我好想再摸一摸。”  
德拉科听着他的话，只是背对着他不吭声。  
哈利抚摸了一下他背部的银白色鳞片：“我不是说你现在就不好看了的意思，只是你不能总是不理我呀？”  
德拉科的尾巴轻轻扫了扫，显得有点焦躁。他焦虑地看了看腹/下的某一片龙鳞，那里有些异样地鼓起来——是他焦虑的来源。他快要瞒不住了。

“哈利，我觉得我病了。”德拉科像是做了什么重大的决定一般转过身，把哈利圈到自己怀里。  
“病了？”哈利焦急地检查起眼前的龙，之前的伤口愈合得很好，漂亮的银色龙鳞泛着健康的光泽，半点不像病了的样子。  
龙把哈利松开，示意他看自己的下/腹。  
他指着自己那块异样的鳞片道：“这里，我感觉很不舒服，像是有人拿我自己的龙火来炙烤我，让我心烦意乱，并且！只要你靠得越近，我就病得越厉害——怎么办哈利，我是不是得了很严重的病，快要离开你了？”  
哈利将信将疑地凑过去，扒开了他那块鳞片瞧了瞧。这一瞧，哈利像是一条活虾一样跳开了，而脸色红得像是把活虾煮熟了。

哈利捂着脸坐在角落，浑身像能冒出烟来一般。德拉科担心地问：“你怎么了？我把你吓到了吗？”  
“谁说我吓到了！”哈利还嘴道，再次鼓起勇气看了一眼。

德拉科很显然是发/情了。不知道龙有没有发/情/期，又或者是哈利的存在诱发了这种反应，总之那鳞片之下，快要藏不住的是龙火热的生/殖器，那巨大的茎体勃发着，散发出烫人的热度，让德拉科焦虑难安。  
哈利大着胆子伸出手抚摸了一下那巨物，只见德拉科鼻息差点喷出火来把山洞的被褥点燃，他难以置信地看着哈利。  
如今哈利已经和龙签订了骑士契约——自然是不会被龙息烫到的，但还是要小心这大家伙一不留神把别的东西烧掉。  
“德拉科，你听我说，你不是生病了。”哈利爬上了龙背，抚摸了一下他的背脊，“我可以帮助你，我是说……让你摆脱这种情况，但是，但是你首先也得变回人形再说。”哈利结结巴巴地说着，把自己也说得脸红了。  
“Oh shit，我在说什么呢。”骑士从龙背上滑下来，捂着自己烧红的脸。  
一双漂亮的手从身后拥抱住他的骑士。  
德拉科不明白自己做错了什么，他听从骑士的建议变回了人形，试图安慰他不知道因为什么正在自怨自哀的骑士。  
哈利抓住拥抱住自己的手臂，回身吻住了他。

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，要知道，他的“病”最开始就是从哈利的吻开始出现的，只不过最近越来越严重了。  
但他仍然沉迷于这个吻，他的骑士的唇是那么柔软香甜，他忍不住用手拉近哈利，按住他的后脑，使他们唇舌交融得更加紧密。哈利张开嘴迎接德拉科的舌，火热的吻让空气都变得炽热起来，来不及吞咽的口水从哈利的唇边淌下，但他们都无暇顾及。  
分开的时候哈利的唇甚至有些肿了起来，德拉科笑着又啄吻了一下他：“那么，我的骑士，你打算怎么帮我？”  
哈利的脸又红了，但仍拥抱着他，一手往下伸去，触碰那个在亲吻过程中就明显抵住他的部位。  
德拉科僵硬了一下，但很快就喘着粗气沉迷于他的小勇士的爱抚之中。哈利的抚摸并没有多少技巧，他只是凭着青春期偶尔忍不住自渎的经验笨拙地套弄着，但也足够让发/情期的龙族欲火焚身。  
“哈利……”德拉科在耳边念着他的名字，使得他也浑身滚烫了起来。他更加卖力地用手指圈住阴/茎的根/部揉搓着，试图让他释放出来。  
龙族在陷入情欲的时候会释放出催/情的气味，哈利感到更加地意乱情迷，德拉科注意到小哈利也高高翘了起来，便伸手过去把二人圈在一起，他的手包着哈利的，渐渐掌握了技巧和节奏。  
哈利在对方火热的摩擦下叫出了声，很快释放在两人的手心里。  
但德拉科却还未得到抒解，他仍硬挺着那东西，在哈利的手心讨好地蹭着。  
哈利下定了什么巨大的决心般突然蹲了下来——他之前在试图帮巨龙解开禁锢的咒语的时候，曾经不经意看过一本有关于男子相恋的书，他知道应该怎么办。

当那处被哈利火热的唇舌包裹住的时候，德拉科震惊地拉住了他的骑士。哈利将他那处纳入柔软的口腔，并舔弄了一下顶端，德拉科差点没站稳：“哈利，你不必这样。”  
哈利含着他那里看了他一眼，并未回答，反而卖力地吞吐起来。他的技巧并不是很好，但光是看着恋人这样卖力地伺弄着自己，德拉科就激动得快要射/出来了，他忍不住按住哈利，挺着腰部动作起来，最终抵在哈利的嘴里释放出来。  
德拉科喘着气把哈利拉上来，帮他拭去嘴角的白浊：“对不起，我没忍住。”  
“It's okay. 那么，告诉我，你现在好些了吗？”  
德拉科被哈利的话问得羞愧起来，事实上，他看着哈利红肿的唇，又一次难耐地硬/了起来。  
哈利察觉到了，他抚摸了一下那处，装作生气地咬牙道：“该死的精力过分旺盛的龙。”  
“精力旺盛的龙”委委屈屈低下头靠在哈利的肩上。

“好吧，好吧，该死的发/情期。”哈利受不了这个，再加上龙族释放的催情气味也使他快站不住了。他把德拉科推倒在身后的石床上， 反身坐到了德拉科身上，伸手向身后探去：“我从书上看到的应该是这样……"  
德拉科的手很快接替了哈利，他急切地揉弄着那处，试图挤进一根手指，在接吻的间隙，德拉科伸出一只手喊道：“魔杖飞来。”  
山楂木魔杖出现在他的手中，他给哈利用了一个润滑咒。于是一切变得容易起来。德拉科翻身把哈利压到身下，往他的入口探进了两根手指。柔软的肠壁包裹着他，德拉科喘着粗气看着哈利的反应，不经意间触碰到了哈利的某一点，他惊喘着软下身来。德拉科又试着加了一根手指，只见他难耐地扭动了起来。  
“哈利，可以了吗？”德拉科克制着情欲，尽量体贴着他的伴侣。  
哈利没有回答，他用手拉了拉德拉科的手指，示意他准备好了。德拉科没有立刻进入，他俯下身亲吻了哈利，火热的器物抵在入口处，暧昧地磨蹭着。水声让哈利红了脸，身上人看着他的眼睛：“哈利，没有你我该怎么办。”  
哈利还在为情话愣神呢，身上的人已经挤了进来，他扣住哈利的大腿，尽根没入哈利的身体。尽管是第一次，但因为他们做了非常充足的准备，所以哈利并没有感受到多疼，相反地随着德拉科的动作，哈利只觉得有一种饱胀的满足感蔓延到自己的全身。  
发/情期的龙族沉迷在哈利美妙的身体里，柔软的内里绞弄着他的阴茎，他只觉得逐渐控制不住自己，在哈利身上冲撞起来。哈利的手攀附在他的背上，呻吟道：“Fuck，你慢一点……”  
“慢不了……亲爱的，你太棒了。”德拉科喘着回答他。  
哈利慢慢适应了龙族的攻势，他用腿圈住德拉科的腰部，不服输地更加贴近了对方，而这动作换来了德拉科更具技巧的操/弄，他逐渐知道了忘哪里顶能让哈利更加地快乐。很快，哈利败下阵来，他紧紧扣住龙族的背部——很可能给他留下了痕迹，呻吟着射/了出来 。身下人的高潮带来肠壁的绞紧，德拉科顶/弄着，也释放在了哈利的身体里。

德拉科从哈利身上下来，躺在他身边听到他说： “该死的，我快被你弄散架了。”哈利抱怨着，试图跟他讲道理：“下次应该让我试试在上边。”  
“那不行，白天我已经让你骑上我的背了，晚上应该由我来。”很明显——讲道理失败了。不讲道理的龙又翻身压上了他的骑士。

夜还很长，明月爬上了高高的树梢。  
而我们的龙先生有了他的骑士——应该再也不怕“生病”了。

————-——————————————————end

调皮眨眼


End file.
